There has been known an image-forming apparatus provided with a process cartridge to be attached to and detached from a main housing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170944 discloses an image-forming apparatus provided with a process cartridge including a drum unit and a developing unit. The drum unit includes a photosensitive drum, and the developing unit is positioned to oppose the drum unit. The process cartridge is attachable to and detachable from a main housing with respect to an axial direction of the photosensitive drum.